


Riko is just so ikemen

by Cheezwizz0312



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, guys this is fuckin cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezwizz0312/pseuds/Cheezwizz0312
Summary: Um guys this story is really a rushed one, like really. I wrote this for 30mins.. but well enjoy the story! oh I almost forgot to say but this is so fuckin cliche





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um guys this story is really a rushed one, like really. I wrote this for 30mins.. but well enjoy the story! oh I almost forgot to say but this is so fuckin cliche

**You's POV**

Guilty kiss performance was just so amazing,  especially Riko-chan.  I can't take my eyes off her. Especially how the way she looks.  She looks like an ikemen in her suit! It's just so perfect.  She's so perfect. They exited in stage,  and I was still mesmerized by their performance or more specifically by Riko-chan. 

The practice, songs, costume was kept secret between sub-unit groups,  until now. That's why it was a surprise for me. We were the first one to perform,  followed by AZALEA,  and lastly,  Guilty Kiss. 

"You-chan!! Let's changed back to our clothes." Chika-chan exclaimed happily it made me realize that I was still in the auditorium. 

"Sure." 

After we changed back to our clothes,  I realized Riko-chan hadn't changed yet. 

"You-chan! I'll be going home now.  Mito-nee said the inn was getting busy!"  I nodded. 

"And also! Take care of Riko-chan okay?!" I blushed at what Chika-chan said. She knew my growing feelings for this certain red head. Before I can even say something back she already run away. 

I guess,  I'll wake Riko-chan first. 

Looking at her closely, she's really cute especially when she's sleeping. I didn't realize I was staring at her.  I poke her cheeks as I was unable to hold myself. 

"H-hmm.  Y-You-chan?"  Riko said half-sleep.  I was startled that I instanly back away,  I'm sure I was blushing like hell. 

"What are you doing here,  You-chan?" 

"W-well I-I found you asleep t-then C-Chika-chan said t-that her h-home is busy s-so she needs to g-go first a-and I-I was about to wake y-you up--"  I said,  I'm stuttering in almost every word out of embarrassment! 

"That's enough, You-chan.  I get it."  Riko-chan said while giggling. 

"It's nice to see this side of yours,  You-chan." She said while still giggling.  I just looked away, I'm looking like a blushing mess right now. 

"I'll change now. Wait a little bit, okay?" Riko-chan said smiling at me. She got this different aura around her.  Is she being an ikemen?! I bet I'm even redder than before,  I stood up. 

"I-I'll wait outside." I was about to go when her voice stopped me. 

"Wait,  You-chan.  You've been staring at me this whole time." Shit. She noticed?! Well I guess everyone will do. 

"I-It's just you looked good in everything!"  I blurted out without thinking. Oh God!  I've embarrassed myself the whole time,  and now this?! 

**3rd person POV ~~s̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶'̶s̶ ̶P̶O̶V̶~~**

You was looking down,  she was thinking of digging a hole and just live with it. Until she felt someone grabbed her hand and pinned her in the wall. 

Riko cups You's face. Riko,  then look at You straightly. "Then I guess, I'll good look into you too?" 

You was about to explode in everything that's happening. She felt Riko's thumb in her lips. 

"I bet my lips would look good in yours too,  You-chan." Riko's movement was swift. No wonder why Mari and Yohane decided her outfit to be an ikemen one. 

Riko leaned closer "Can I? You-chan?"  You was too dazzled by the sight the she can only nod. 

Slowly, Riko's lips planted into her. And god,  Riko is right! Just how their lips are perfectly right for each other. Soon, You melted in their kiss. They broke the kiss as they catch their breathe. You was the first to charged back,  slipping her tongue into Riko's. And soon the kisses will turn to something more.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys.. should I write another YouRiko? Or YohaRiko?


End file.
